


The Truth

by NeneDiallo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jordia fics, Marrish fics, Teen Wolf season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeneDiallo/pseuds/NeneDiallo





	The Truth

-My eyelids are starting to live their own life- Jordan mumbled when Lydia woke him up again.

There were moments which forced him to seriously reconsider the fact if Banshees (Yes he was wrong, she wasn’t a psychic) weren’t creatures born to create evil. Waking him up for the third time with the same loud bang of the same bestiary falling on the floor was nothing if not pure evil.

-Some caffeine could help you regain control over them- Lydia said picking up the bestiary from the floor, opening it again on the page revolving around Mermaids (Yes, it had come to the time when they actually had to worry about mermaids).

-I might be half-sleeping but I do remember it’s your turn to make the coffee- Parrish smirked hearing the strawberry blonde snort- Remember the coffee making timetable was your idea.

Lydia rolled her eyes maybe a tad too dramatically trying to cover up the tiniest smile creeping up on her face. Parrish was getting sassier with every research meeting. She had to admit she liked the banter. It reminded her of good times. Well “good” was an overstatement, it reminded her of better times. Better times when best friends and boyfriends weren’t dying and she wasn’t an outsider.

But the better times had been over for at least couple months. And her sitting at the police station with Deputy Parrish playing a game she decided to call “Guess what natural creature is a)trying to kill you currently b) one of your friend’s turning into” was a perfect sign of it.

Lydia let a out a quiet sigh as she put away the bestiary and headed towards the coffee machine which (on her command of course) moved closer to Sherriff Stilinski’s office. Stiles’ dad’s office had become her second home and she needed the machine producing her fuel close.

The banshee was about to set the coffee maker when she some loud tapping in her ears. She looked over her shoulder at Parrish to check if he wasn’t the reason behind it.

No, Jordan was sitting peacefully, looking like he was falling asleep again. His stamina was surprisingly weak for a cop.

Lydia let her eyes linger a bit longer on the man, taking advantage of his momentary unawareness. Parrish’s looks screamed nothing but perfect and Lydia would be telling a big fat lie if she said it didn’t have an impact on her. But what really did draw her to him was his inside. With every meeting she got more convinced he was one of the purest, most caring souls she’d ever met.

She was glad that of all possible lethal creatures he turned out to be a phoenix. Though there were moments she had thought it was the worst possible option.

Lydia shut her eyes, not letting any memories fill her mind. Her brain had to let bygones be bygones. Plus Deputy Asshole really deserved all Parish had given him.

With a heavy sigh Lydia took two cups, she was about to set the machine when her eyes found the clock on the wall. The sound she heard wasn’t tapping, it was ticking. Her inner Banshee was informing her about the time. Just like the clock she was looking at.

It was 11.30 PM.

Great.

Ever since Allison…, Allison disappeared Lydia’s mom became very strict, that appearing in for example setting a curfew. All the new rules, created to keep Lydia safe from dying during an assault were Mrs. Martin’s newest obsession. If only she knew…

-As much as I’d love to make you another coffee- Lydia turned around, facing Parrish- It’s time for me to go.

Parrish glanced at the clock behind her, his eyes widening when he saw the hour.

-It’s so the time for you- he said as he stood up, looking around for the car keys- Your mother’s going to kill you and the Sherriff will kill me- he continued tossing around the papers, still looking for the keys- You shouldn’t be staying out at this time. After all, you’re still…- Parrish’s voice trailed away leaving plenty room to interpretation the silence

Lydia winced at her interpretation of deputy’s unspoken words, feeling for a moment like she was treated like a child. A child she certainly wasn’t anymore. Children were innocent and Lydia? Well she’d seen too much death and hurt to be considered innocent.

-Under the binder- she whispered getting annoyed with Parrish’s ineffective look.

The deputy grabbed the bane and muttered a “thank you”, still reprimanding himself for what he said, before handing Lydia her jacket. 

She took the jacket, not even glancing at him as she walked away towards the exit.

Parrish consider himself as an intelligent, well-educated person who knew the 101 of communicating with people but sometimes in a company of Lydia Martin his brain cells seemed to vaporize in a disturbing pace. And he blamed that pace for what he’d said or what he hadn’t said or rather for how it came out. However he wasn’t sure Lydia would find this explanation good enough. She was pretty demanding.

“And stubborn”, he added when she opened the car door herself, ostentatiously not letting him do what he always did.

Jordan heaved heavily, walking to his side of the car wondering what it would take to calm her down.

“The truth”, whispered some vicious, drama-craving voice in his eyes.

-Yeah right- he muttered back before getting into the car.

The voice, though, completely ignored the lack of approval, enthusiastically chanting the word “truth” during the entire time. And Parrish would lie if he said it wasn’t convincing. It was. But one glance at Lydia’s adamant face was way more discouraging.

Nonetheless, when he stopped his car in front of Lydia’s house, he decided to listen to the voice inside of his mind. Don’t be mistaken, Jordan still thought it was a mediocre idea but it was the best option he had. So that’s why before Lydia’s hand pulled the handle, he locked the door. The strawberry blonde’s head immediately turned towards him, her eyes glaring at him.

-What do you think you’re doing?- she articulated every word slowly like she wasn’t sure he was capable of understanding if she spoke faster.

-I need to talk to you- Parrish announced already knowing it wouldn’t be easy to even convince her to stay.

-Well I don’t know how it works in the world of adults- Lydia emphasized the word, practically hissing it out- but in the world of kids locking the door isn’t the code for “I want to talk to you”. It’s a code for “I’m a misbehaved barbarian”.

-I need to talk to you- Jordan repeated, not letting her make him lose his temper.

Lydia’s narrowed eyes were fixed on him, sending Parrish thunders. He wasn’t sure if there was a weapon called “murdering sight” in Banshees’ arsenal but it was definitely I Lydia’s.

-Please- he didn’t break the eye-contact, trying to break through the rage.

And to his own surprise he did. Lydia scoffed and rolled her eyes but her fingers left the door handle alone.

Jordan took a deep breath, trying to figure out the best way to express all he meant without expressing everything he meant.

It took him couple seconds to find the perfect solution.

Speculating.

-I’ve read an article couple days ago- he started but of course didn’t get to finish.

-An article?- Lydia had to admit that wasn’t what she expected. That wasn’t a beginning of a lengthy apology she braced herself for.

-An article- Parrish chimed in- An article about overprotecting people- he added a bit less confidently.

Okay, that got Lydia interested.

-Uhm- the banshee turned slightly around to have a better view on the deputy.

-They call them lions- he lied hoping it sounded convincing enough. There were no signs of disbelief so he continued- They’re very caring and thoughtful. And they’re protective over the people they care about…

-Obviously, hence their name- Lydia muttered automatically, her intension not even being cutting Jordan off again.

Jordan felt it, letting that jump in go unnoticed.

-And when they exaggerate- which happens quite often, he added in his mind- It’s because the safety of the people they care about is their biggest, most important priority- especially in a town when people never seem to stop getting killed, he added again. Still only in his head

-That’s completely understandable- Parrish noticed how her voice got calmer, maybe it was in fact working- but the overprotecting ones or lions as they called them, shouldn’t forget that the people they care about could have survived plenty things and they can take care of themselves.

\- But the lions don’t think they can’t take care of themselves. They know it- that’s why they value them so much, another comment destined to never leave the deputy’s head- But there are circumstances in which the fact you had seen things and you know how to fight them don’t matter. You may still end up dead just because you were at the wrong place, at the wrong time- Parrish tried to hide the strain of fear in his voice.

-Okay but somehow the people who are being overprotected by the lions are also lions and somehow they don’t mom the ones they care about- Lydia said making Parrish’s eyes light up with excitement. And that rush of excitement was also the nail in Jordan’s coffin.

-Well I don’t really think you could mom me since I’m seven years older than you. Plus I’m sort of unkillable so worrying about my death is pointless- the words were flying out of deputy’s mouth with the speed of light.

Parrish froze realizing what he had actually said.

Shit.

Lydia’s eyes widened making him even more sure he screwed up.

-I thought this was an article- she said quietly, an emotion he couldn’t quite name made its way up to her green eyes.

-Lydia you’re the smartest person I’ve ever met. You did know it wasn’t about an article- he answered but she kept staring at him, still looking surprised- Oh please tell me you didn’t actually think it was about an article.

Parrished looked at Lydia, feeling how everything they’d built up was falling down. He cursed the vicious voice in his head. The thruth? Why did he even considered it as a remotely good idea?

-I didn’t but you deserved it- Lydia interrupted his inner ramble.

Jordan watched the her face lighting up by a huge smirk. He still didn’t know what to say, his mouth slightly agape making Lydia laugh out loud.

She was really evil.

Pure. Evil.

Parrish shook his head looking at the laughing girl with disbelief. And then he did what everyone would do. Started tickling her.

Lydia’s laugh got a louder for a moment only to die down couple seconds later when only inches separated her face from Parrish’s. They looked into each other’s eyes looking for confirmation. The moment they had found it they did what they’d wanted to do for weeks.

They kissed like there was no right or wrong, like there was no supernatural beasts trying to kill them again, like there was no tomorrow and finally like there was nothing but the two of them. And in that very moment it was true. There was only them. Two people (over protectively) crazy about each other.

-You’re and evil Banshee- Parrish whispered when their lips were no longer locked, their foreheads still touching.

-And you’re an overprotective lion- she answered, her eyes shining with joy, making the stars feel intimidated.

-I am- Jordan kissed her forehead, caressing the delicate skin on her cheek- So will you let an overprotective lion take you out on a date?

-Yes, if you promise we’ll do adult things on it- Lydia winked, pressed a quick kiss to Jordan’s lips and got out of the car before he could react in any way.

Parrish watched her entering the house smiling like an idiot, quietly thanking that vicious voice in his head. The truth wasn’t a mediocre idea. It was a brilliant one.


End file.
